1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices for securing cargo and, more particularly, is concerned with a multi-purpose elastic reinforced tie-down strap and a method of making the strap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently in wide use for securing cargo on vehicles and trailers and for holding down tarpaulins, tents and miscellaneous materials are a wide variety of strapping devices. Examples are a solid rubber strap, a woven synthetic strap, a bungee cord, a steel chain and an ordinary rope.
Each of these devices has drawbacks. The solid rubber strap and bungee cord have too much elasticity and too little strength. There is growing concern over the danger posed by excessive elasticity in a rubber tie-down strap in view of its tendency to snap like a slingshot upon coming loose. A woven synthetic strap has lots of strength and is useful in longer lengths; but, it is of little practical value in the more popular lengths, such as one to four feet. A steel chain is very strong and can be easily made into any desired length; however, it is only practical for heavy-duty jobs due to its lack of elasticity and tremendous weight. The common, or ordinary, rope is cheap, lightweight and strong enough for light and medium duty jobs, but not easy to attach securely due to lack of sufficient elasticity. Also, it is not practical for use in the popular short lengths.
In view of the foregoing drawbacks, a need exists for a fresh approach to the design of a strapping device to hold cargo, attach tarpaulins, and to secure light materials against high winds. None of the currently-used strapping and hold-down devices have the combination of characteristics which would prove desirable, beneficial and useful in a wide variety of applications. An improved tie-down or strapping device having this combination of characteristics would be more elastic and easier to adjust than ordinary rope, lighter in weight than steel chain, stronger and safer to use than solid rubber straps, and easy to attach and manage in a variety of lengths.